


Saved.

by shawnslittlepeach



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnslittlepeach/pseuds/shawnslittlepeach
Summary: in where Shawn is far too soft to be a vampire.





	1. part i

Shawn can’t quite remember what’s happened. He remembers walking home after a late shift from work, and then nothing. But when he comes to, all he feels is the pain. Probably the worst headache he’s ever had, and every bone in his body aches. He can feel the soft plush of a pillow, beneath his head and there’s a strong scent of lavender. He hasn’t a clue where he is but it most certainly isn't home. It feels safe enough, but he’s still afraid to open his eyes.

When he finally does everything at first is foggy and then it’s clear. Incredibly clear, everything is so crisp it’s like he can see every detail of the room around him, and then he sees you. The most beautiful girl he’s ever seen and he’s sure he’s in heaven.

You smiled down at him lying on your couch, legs dangling off the side, and he really was the cutest human you’d ever seen.

“Am I dying?” he asks, voice groggy, but the slightest smirk on his lips.

“No. Yes? Well, technically you're already dead.”

That was not the answer he was expecting. He thought maybe you’d blush, or giggle falling for his charm, nurse him back to health and then fall in love. But _this_? This was the exact opposite.

“What?!”

“You’re turning.” You blushed.

You had expected this reaction, really you did. But you were still nervous to explain to him exactly what was happening to him. Because that also meant, having to explain who you were, which was probably your least favorite thing to do on the planet.

“Turning into what?” But then he remembers. Slowly pieces start coming back to him in flashes and you can see the change on his face. He’s terrified.

He shoots off the couch and makes a move to the door, but you beat him to it placing yourself between him and his only way out.

“It’s okay, it’s okay! I'm not going to hurt you,” you say as gently as you can, your hands up.

He takes a step back and looks at you. How could you have gotten to the door that fast? And how the hell did you get him to your apartment? You were so much smaller than him.  
“There’s no way. I’m crazy. I'm - this isn’t happening- I’m just. I’m dreaming! Yeah, I passed out and this is just a very weird, extremely vivid dream.” He rambles under his breath, pacing your living room.

You take a seat on the couch, nervously watching on as he worked himself up. You didn’t want to scare him off, you remembered what it was like to be in his shoes, so you waited until he was ready to speak.

“Who are you? Where am I?”

As softly as you can, you introduce yourself and tell him that he is in your apartment, only a block away from where you found him. That you’d scared off the guys, who’d beaten him to near death and that he’d been passed out for only a few hours.

“That was you?” he gasps, eyes wide.

“Yeah.” you say mumble nervously, “What else do you remember?”

“Not much. I uh - I was coming home from work. These guys tried to get my watch off me. I black out and then you’re there. And you- I- Oh. Oh God! Ew!”He remembers the bitter metallic taste of blood in his mouth. How you bit yourself and, encouraged him to drink. Begged him to even, and tell him to keep his eyes open.

“Why did you make me do that?!”

“I was trying to help you!” you sassed, folding your arms across your chest.

“How would that help me?”

“Well I thought - it was supposed to heal you! But I was too late and I may have fucked up. A little.” you stutter, nibbling on your lip.

“You may have fucked up? I’m dead!”

“Actually you’re not...not really. Your welcome.”  
He scoffs, letting out a bitter laugh, looking down at you.  
He starts pacing your living room again, rubbing his temples. You try to think of something to say, anything to calm him down, or at least explain yourself but it's hard to find the words.

“Look, I’ve never done this before okay, and I panicked. I wasn’t going to let you die in an alley.”

“So...I’m going to be one of you now?” He shrugged, irritated

“Well, when you say it like that - but yes. You’ll be a vampire.”

“Jesus Christ.” He grumbles, hands on his hips shaking his head.

“Hey don’t be rude. It's not that bad.”

He looks at you, squinting while you sit on the couch cool as a cucumber. He couldn’t understand how you were so calm about this. He was damn near having a panic attack and you’re sat there like you’re waiting for a pizza to be delivered.

He’s about to start yelling again when he’s hit with the worst pain he’s ever felt. It’s not concentrated in one particular place, it's just a sharp pain shooting all through his body. He hunches over, holding his head, eyes squeezed shut.

You get up and guide him to sit on the couch.

“Holy fuck.” He yelps through gritted teeth.

You hold back, a small smirk at his swear. Who says that? He was so adorable. How could you let such an adorable human die? “It’ll pass.”

“What’s happening?” He huffed, voice tight.

“Your body’s - it’s going through a lot.” Quickly you go to the kitchen, grabbing one of the blood bags off the counter that you’d set out for him earlier. “Here.”

“Is that what I think it is?” He groans.

“Yes, Take it.”

“No. No, I'm not drinking that.” He sneered, shaking his head.

“God your such a brat. It’ll help.”

“And if I don't?”

“If you don’t, then you’ll die. Really die.”

That gets him. He looks at the bag in your hands. If he really didn’t want this, if he really didn’t want to be a...vampire than he could just not drink it. He could walk out, go home and die, human as fate intended.  
But if fate intended for him to die, then you would have never found him in the first place.

“Those are my only options? Die or...never die?”

“‘fraid so.” you sigh, extending the bag to him. “Imagine it’s a juice box.”

He rolls your eyes at you and swallows hard. “Can you, I don’t know - put it in a glass or something?”

You raise your eyebrows at him, shaking your head but go to the kitchen nonetheless. You grab a white coffee mug, figuring it’d be easier for him if he didn’t actually see it. You pour only about half the bag, in case he didn’t like the O negative. But it was your favorite and had a milder flavor than the others.

“There, now drink.”

He brings the mug up to his lips, and tips it back, only letting the contents touch his lips. “I can’t.” He shudders, shaking his head.

What bothers him isn’t the idea that he’s drinking human blood, or that it tastes bad, because it’s the opposite.  
It tastes _good_?  
It’s like sweet syrup, with a bit of a tang to it. Like a sweet and sour sauce. But different. Much different.

“Yes, you can. Don’t think about it,” you say softly. 

He looks between you and the mug in his hands, and you give him an encouraging nod. He’s hesitant, but he finally takes a sip. And then another one, and another one before he’s chugging it down like it’s the first drink of water he’s had in weeks.

“Can - is there more?” He asks, shyly licking the remainder off his lips.

“Yeah.” you get up, and pour the rest of the bag into his mug, “Do you feel better?”

“Sorta, yeah.” He hums, between sips.

The more he drinks the more the pain subsides, but he’s still waiting for something to happen. He’s not sure what, but it shouldn’t be as easy as drinking blood from a mug.

“Is this it? Shouldn’t it be more -”

“Magical? Nope. Your fangs will come in soon, and that’s pretty painful but once you’ve got those you’ll officially be like me.” You grinned.

“Huh. And what’s that like? Am I going to be stuck inside all day? Sleep in a coffin? No more Italian food?” He teased, making you roll your eyes.

“You’ve got to stop with the stereotypes.”

He leans back into the couch with a laugh and shakes his head.

_God, he was so cute!_

“First, garlic won’t do anything. It’s like a cat allergy to humans. Most vampires don’t have it and if you do, the worst that'll happen after a piece of garlic bread is a sneezing fit. There are no coffins and as far as the daylight thing, goes...it’s a bit tricky. But once I make a call you’ll be able to sunbathe on the beach like everyone else.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

It seemed the more you explained some of the misconceptions to him the more relaxed he got. And you were grateful. For a new vampire everything was heightened, sight, smell, strength...emotion. And the last thing you needed was an angry or anxious newbie on your hands.  
“Unfortunately you’re stuck in here until I can get my friend to do you up a daylight ring. So for now, you can crash on the couch.” You shrugged matter of fact.

“I - can’t just stay here I have work, and school I can’t just -”  
_So much for staying calm._

Before you can stop yourself, you reach out and run your fingers through his hair to get him to relax and he leans into it.

“Call in.” He looks up at you with a pout, “You don’t have much of a choice, bud.” You soothed.

He settles himself on your couch, grabbing a pillow and clutching it to his chest. It was the first time all night that he seemed to realize what was really happening to him. There was the slightest pout to his lips, and it broke your heart.

“You're going to let a stranger stay on your coach?” He mumbled, fingers playing with a loose strand on the pillow.

“Well, I’m not going to let you roam the streets by yourself. You’re new, and - even if you feel normal now - you’re going to need my help. This isn’t easy at first.”

You didn’t want to scare him, but the truth of the matter was that he was dangerous. Being new, he has no idea how to control his instincts, and even though he didn’t want to, he could still hurt someone. You didn’t want him to have that on his conscious...forever. You know the feeling, and you’d never wish it on anyone, especially someone as sweet as Shawn.  
You go to the dryer and pull out the sheet’s you’d washed for him when you first brought him up to your apartment.

“Here ya go. Rest up. Tomorrow we’ll start ‘Vampire 101’.” You turn towards your room and you hear him call after you.

“I guess I should thank you for saving me? Kind of,” he smirked.

He knows he should be angry. Or sad? Something other than what he’s feeling now, and that’s kind of freaking him out. Everything that he’s known for the last twenty years has been completely stripped away. Maybe it was because he was in shock, or maybe it was how gentle you’d been with him, he’s not sure. But there’s a small voice in the back of his head telling him that everything will be okay.

For some reason he couldn’t explain, he trusted you.

“You’re welcome. Kind of.”


	2. part ii

It’s been eight days of Shawn being held up in your apartment and he’s sure he’s on the verge of insanity. The only person you knew that could make him a piece of daylight jewelry, had gone away on a trip leaving Shawn only able to leave your house once it was dark. He’d missed a whole week of classes, and he was almost positive he was going to lose his job.

You two would go out late at night, for a walk or to one of the 24- hour stores to just walk around. With him being new, you made it a rule that you have him interact with as little people as possible. The fewer people he was around the smaller the chance of him hurting someone. And every time he’d complained about ‘being held hostage’ you tried to explain that to him, but it only seemed to make him more anxious.  

To make matters worse you were hardly ever home. You had a full course load of classes, plus work, so you were only with Shawn for about eight to ten hours of the day, and you felt terrible. The worst thing about the whole situation was the fact that you were never home during the day. You had a whole course load this semester which left little time to stay at home with Shawn. You felt terrible. But you were also annoyed.

Every day you came home to find empty blood bags strewn all over the floor of your apartment. You’d gone to the hospital to steal more blood bags in the last week for Shawn than you had in the last month for yourself. It was like leaving a puppy unattended all day just for them to make a mess. But he was so cute, you could never stay mad at him. You’d scold him, and he’d look at you with that adorable little pout and let him off the hook.

_Yup. Exactly like having a puppy._

“Shawn you can't be drinking five bags a day.”

“Why not? I’m hungry.”

“Many reasons. But mainly because my connection at the hospital is going to end up fired, and then I’ll have to find a new place to get them. Which very difficult.”

“What do you expect. You keep me locked up all day, and I’m hungry. I’m a growing vampire you know.” He quips giving you a cheeky grin.

He was a charmer that’s for sure. But a charmer that was going to get the both of you in trouble.

“If you’re that hungry then, eat food. Normal food. It's not poison.” You say, shuffling around the apartment, picking up after Shawn. 

“Yeah but it’s not as good. And I have to eat a shit ton to feel a little bit satisfied.” He whines, throwing himself on the couch.  

That was only half true. Human food tasted amazing. With all your senses heightened you could taste every note of every spice. It wasn’t nearly as satisfying as blood, but it got the job done.

“Well, we can go to the store when it’s dark and get more food, because  _this_ ,” you sigh, kicking his legs off your coffee table, holding up another empty bag you found under it “can't keep happening.”  

“You mean at 2 am. When the streets are empty.”

“I’m tired of only seeing you,” he grumbles under his breath, completely forgetting that you can hear him.

“What, I’m not fun enough for you?”  You smirk, but he only pouts more, “I know it sucks and I’m sorry but it’s -”

“Not safe. I’m a monster I get it.”

“Shawn - I never said that.” You assured, voice soft. 

You take a seat next to him on the couch, pulling his chin up to look at you.

“Hey, don’t say that about yourself. You’re not a monster Shawn,  just don’t know how to control your instincts yet.”

“I’m never going to learn if you don’t teach me, and how are you supposed to do that if you won’t even let me around people?”

You’ve never had to ‘teach’ a new vampire before and it was overwhelming. You didn’t want to completely fuck up and have him pick up on some horrible habits. Or end up hurting someone, because you didn’t say the right thing. You weren’t all that old yourself and felt nowhere qualified to help him. So yeah, you were holding off on teaching him because you were absolutely terrified.

“Alright, some friends and I are going to see a movie and maybe drinks afterward tomorrow night around eight. You can come along.”

“Really?!” He gasped, eyes bright.

It was the first time you’d seen him smile, really smile.

“Are they like people, real people or are they like us?”

He's still not used to the idea of calling himself a vampire. And calling other people human was too bazaar to say out loud.

“James is a vampire, older than me but we’ve been friends for decades.”

Shawn raised his eyebrows, surprised. You had told him that there were more of you in town. More than people would think, but he didn’t think that you would be such good friends with one. He was excited to meet him, to finally meet someone like him.

You hoped that having James around would help him. Someone, he could better relate to, since everything you told him went in one ear and out the other.

“Piper is a witch, she’s the one who’ll make your daylight ring.” you smiled.

“Oh, thank god!”

“But Maddie and Logan are human.”

“And they know?”

“Yeah. They’d been friends with Piper for years, so they knew about the supernatural before they met me.”

He nodded his head like he was listening but he was still beaming at the news.

He was finally going to leave the house! At normal hours. He was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet like a kid on Christmas.

“There are rules Shawn. You have to stay with me the whole time. No wandering off, and if you feel even a little bit...off. Tell me.”

“Yeah sure, okay!”

“Shawn this is important, okay.” You say, voice stern.

As if he’d actually listen to you.

“I know. Thank you!” He leans over and wraps you in the tightest hug.

You were just happy to see him happy.

                                                        …..

You gave him the same speech on the way to the theater, all he did was nod and smile, foot bouncing up and down. You made sure he ate plenty before you left as a precaution. You knew he’d be okay, especially with James there, but you were still nervous for him.

Once you buy your tickets you go outside, and see everyone talking amongst themselves in the lobby. Before you reach them, you spot Piper eyeing Shawn up and down.

Here we go.

“Everyone. This is Shawn. Shawn this is everyone.”

Everyone says their hello’s and James and Shawn start some small talk when you feel piper leaning into you, linking your arm with hers.

“You didn’t tell me he - “

“Piper,” you a cough, looking giving her a tight-lipped smile. “let’s go get popcorn. Guys, we’ll be right back.”

You yank her away and start making your way to concessions, and you see Shawn move to follow.

“No, stay and talk. We’ll be two seconds.” You smile.

His eyes go wide, but nods biting his lip. He was talking big leading up to tonight, but he had anticipated you being with him the whole time. You all he’s known since he’s turned and even though you were just a few feet away, he felt lost.

You were nervous to leave his side as well, but having James there helped. If anything were to happen James could handle him.

You aren’t even in line at concessions before Piper is gushing about Shawn.

“So that’s little boy lost, huh?”

“He’s got a name.” You smirk, rolling your eyes.

You told her about Shawn the moment, you first brought him up to your apartment, and she’d been dying to meet him since.

“He’s cute.” She noted, waiting for you to take the bate, “Come on, don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it.”

“Piper, I just met him.”

“You saved his life, and you’ve been shacked up at your place for the last week. I think you know him enough.” She laughed, looking over her shoulder at Shawn.

“I am being nice.” you insist, fidgeting with the necklace around your neck.

She’s still got a cheeky smirk on her face, eyebrows raised.

You roll your eyes, stepping closer to her, lowering your voice to a near whisper.   
“He doesn’t have anyone. If I don’t take care of him then... this town is going to have a new wave of animal attacks. And I don’t want that blood on my hands.”

“Then why’d you turn him?”

“It was an accident.” You groan.

“That’s a little more than an accident, hun.”

You’re about to order your food when you feel it.

Your whole body is vibrating, like you’ve had ten cups of coffee, your throat burns, and there’s an anxiety that you’ve never felt. You turn to look at Shawn who’s standing next to James, biting his nails.

_Something's wrong._

You leave Piper in line and rush over to Shawn who’s only seems to get worse in the two seconds it took for you to get to him.

“Shawn?” You questions, hand resting on his back.

He jumps at the at the contact.

“Hmh?”

“Are you okay?”

He gives you a quick nod, biting the inside of his cheek.

“Excuse us.”

You take Shawn by the elbow away from your friends, hiding behind one of the movie displays. “You’re lying to me.”

He shakes his head quickly again, eyes cast down on his shoes.

“You’re hungry.” You accuse, but he still won't look at you.

“No ‘m  not.”

“I can - feel it.” that gets his attention, and he looks at you, eyebrows knitted together.

“I don’t know how it works either but I know your lying.”

It’s like everything he’s feeling is being transferred to you. You’ve never seen anything like it before, but you’re happy about it now.

“You need to breathe, Shawn okay?” You keep your voice as calm as you can, stepping closer to him.

“I can't. It’s too much. Can hear it…pumping.” He huffed, running a hand through his hair.

You can feel him getting more anxious, and then you see his fangs come through. You were trying your best not to panic, you were dealing with all his emotions, the last thing you needed was to make him more anxious. But this was bad.

You reach out and take his hands into yours.

“I know but Shawn - hey look at me. You have to block it out.”

“How?” He whines. It’s starting to physically hurt, and he doesn't know what to do. But he’s scared and wishing he’d just listened to you. That he’d stayed in your apartment because you were right. He wasn’t ready.  

“Find something else, another sound or scent and focus on it. The popcorn popping, people talking, the cars outside. Anything else.”

“I’m trying. It won’t stop!” he mumbled through gritted teeth.

You place your hands on either side of his face and force him to look at you.

“Close your eyes, okay? Now deep breathes.”

He closes his eyes and he follows your breathing, slowly for a few moments until you can feel him start to relax, his fang retracting back into his gums.

“There ya go, ”You let out a deep breathe just as relieved. “See, you’re okay.” You smile, running your fingers through his hair.  

He presses his forehead to yours and it despite it being quite intimate, it doesn’t feel awkward at all.

“Thank you.”

“Are you ready to go back out now?”

“Yeah.”

You untangle yourself from him but takes your hand, linking your fingers with his.

“It helps.” he explains, eyes on your hands linked together  “Touching you. It calms everything down.”

You gave him an understanding nod and gave his hand a light squeeze. Not concerned in the slightest what your friends would think,  and fully prepared for Piper’s stares.

No matter how much smaller you were than him, you felt so protective of him. You couldn’t explain it, but you were going to do everything you could to help him and make him feel safe.


	3. part iii

After what you’d dubbed the ‘movie incident’ Shawn never wanted to leave your side. That night, you’d swung by his place to pick up more of his things, after you agreed to let him stay with you a little while longer,  _ “Until I can get a handle on things.”  _

You didn’t mind in the slightest. It was probably selfish but you wanted him around more than you let on. You were there to help him, to help him adjust. But he was so darn cute, and since he discovered having you close helped him deal with his new vampire emotions he was pretty cuddly. Which should be weird, considering the time you’d known each other, but with Shawn everything just felt...right.

The problem was that you were worried he was becoming too dependent on you. After finally getting the daylight ring he’d been begging for, never stepped foot outside your apartment. Not without you at least. He was too scared of what would happen, you never let on too much about the risks with him being a new vampire, but after what happened the past Thursday he had a pretty good idea and he was petrified. He never wanted to feel that way again, and the only way he knew how to avoid it was to stay locked away in his tower.

But no matter how badly you wanted to give that to him, after a week of missing class and letting himself get fired from his job, you had to put your foot down. Even if you understood why. Being on campus, was difficult, way too crowded and no real place to hide. And his job was just a memory that he wanted to forget. It was the start of everything, and even though he didn’t feel as negative about being a vampire as he had when you first explained it to him, he still hasn’t gotten used to the idea. 

You had cooked the two of you dinner, simple chicken and veggies, in the hopes of loosening him up for the conversation you knew was going to turn into a fight. The majority of the dinner was spent watching Shawn push his food around on his plate. He hasn’t been the most talkative the last few days, but you still tried to engage him in some conversation.  

“Do you want seconds? There’s plenty.” You chirped, smiling at him sitting next to you at the kitchen bar. 

“No, I’m okay. Can I have another bag?” 

He looked up at you with those big brown eyes, and you almost caved. 

“Shawn, you can't. You’ve already had three today.” 

 It was James idea, to wean him off of the blood bags and have him eat more actual food. Even though he was a new vampire, and needed the blood more than you did, it also made him susceptible to going off the rails and developing a...drinking problem. 

Shawn wasn’t the biggest fan of the idea but he didn’t fight either of you one it. He knew it was for his own good, and the last thing he wanted to do was vamp out in public again. 

“Okay,” he mumbled, slumping his the bar stool, stabbing his fork into the remaining piece of broccoli on his plate. 

“I’m sorry bub.” you coo, rubbing calming circles on his back. 

Once dinner is finished, Shawn plants himself on the couch and resumes the show he’d been watching. As you wash the dishes and wipe down the counters you prepare yourself for what you were going to say to Shawn. You didn’t want to sound mean or patronizing, but you couldn't let him win you over with a few ‘pleases’ and puppy eyes. 

You join him on the couch, and he automatically reaches for you and pulls you close to his chest. You look up at him and you can tell he’s not at all paying attention to the show, just staring at the screen lost in his own head and you take the opportunity. 

“What time do you have class tomorrow?” 

“Not until eleven, but I don’t know if I can.” He stammered, holding you a little tighter like you were a comfort blanket. 

“You have to Shawn. You’ll be okay,” you say, rubbing soft circles on his belly. 

You’d learned that it’s something that he likes, that it gets him to relax when he’s getting himself worked up, and you thought it was just the cutest thing. 

“How do you know?” 

“We’ve been out the last few days and you’ve done fine.” 

You’d only gone to a few places; a little cafe just underneath your apartment,  the park, and the grocery store a few times but each time he was more relaxed than the last. He still had a tight grip on your hand the whole time, but by the third day, it was more on instinct than an actual need. 

“But you were with me the whole time. I can't do it by myself.” 

“Yes, you can. I’ll be on campus too, I won’t be far I promise.” 

 As it turned out, you and Shawn went to the same school. How you never saw him on campus is beyond you. He was pretty hard to miss, between his height and how handsome he was, you’re sure you would remember him. 

He’s looking down and starts toying with the necklace around his neck, chewing on his lip. Without him saying a word, you already know what he’s thinking.  

“Hey,” you whisper, “what happened Thursday night - you can’t let that stop you. It was your first time out and it was crowded -” 

“I almost hurt people.” 

“No, you didn’t.” You assure, trying your best to keep your tone even. 

You didn’t want to make him any worse but you’d be lying if you said that that night at the movies wasn’t the most nerve-wracking thing you’ve ever experienced. You know he’d never do anything intentionally. But you’ve never had to take care of another vampire, you were just as lost as he was but you needed to be the strong one.  

“I wanted to though.” 

“Shawn, look at me.  You need to stop being so hard on yourself. There's nothing wrong with you, you’re not bad.” 

“Why are you lying to me?” he accused, eyebrows tight together. 

He was breaking your heart. 

“I’m not, lying. You’re a good guy Shawn, being a vampire doesn’t change that. In fact, it enhances everything about you. You were sweet and cuddly before, and now you’re extra cuddly.” you smile, poking him in his side, and it earns you the smallest smile, “I know how scary it is right now, but you’ve got me and James. You’re not alone bub.” 

“It’s still scary,” he admitted, looking down at you doe-eyed.

“I know.” 

You reach up, threading your fingers through his curls, and he doesn’t say anything for a moment, just enjoying your touch. 

“Alright. I’ll go to class. But I’m coming right back after.” he rushes, eyes serious but it takes everything in you not to laugh. 

“That’s fine.” you nod, giving him a reassuring smile. 

You didn’t talk more about it the rest of the night, just letting him cuddle you while you watch T.V. 

You say your goodbyes and go off to bed. Shawn had graduated from the couch to a small air mattress you’d gotten earlier in the week. It was still a bit too small for his long legs, but it was the best you could do and the only thing that would fit in your small living room. 

You were teetering on the edge of sleep when you think you hear two soft nocks on your door, it pulls you awake for a moment, but you brush it off as Shawn being clumsy in the living room. It happens a few more times, and then it’s followed by Shawn’s voice shyly calling your name from the other side. 

Completely forgetting you're in nothing but your underwear and a baggy bad tee you answer the door. And suddenly you are wide awake. 

Shawn’s stood there, no shirt, and shorts, looking like he stepped out of some high fashioned magazine and you have to remind yourself to keep your eyes up, and your hands to yourself.

“What are you doing awake?” you yawn, knuckling at your eyes. 

“I can't sleep. Can I um can I sleep- I mean stay with you.” 

“Yeah.” 

You step aside, letting him in and he quickly crawls into your bed like it’s the most natural thing in the world. Borrowing himself into your pillows, and pulling the covers over his shoulders. 

You get in after him, cuddling up to him, your chest flush against his back. He tenses up for a moment but relaxes when you place a few soft kisses to his shoulder. 

He is kinda is shy and nervous and you bring him into you. He won’t ask but you know what he wants. 

“I’m nervous about tomorrow.” 

“I know. But you’ll be okay I promise. Get some sleep.”  

                                                           …..

The next morning the tables turned. He seemed totally calm, and you were an absolute wreck. You were moving around making sure he had everything, and asking him repeatedly if he was okay with going. But he assured you time and time again, that he was fine.  

“Here’s your mug.” handing him a travel coffee mug. 

“AB negative?” asked excitedly 

It’s become his favorite.

“Yes. But remember, only drink it if you feel like you absolutely need it. Don’t chug it.” 

You decided to have him take about a half of blood with him, that he could have with him in case of emergencies. It was more so for you than for him. 

“I know.” 

“And you have a key in case you need to come back early?” 

“I do.” 

“If you need anything you call me or James. Piper can help too.” you recite for the tenth time since you woke up.  “You have everyone's numbers?” 

“On speed dial.” 

You nod, biting the inside of your cheek. 

“I thought I was supposed to be the nervous wreck here.” He smirks and you roll your eyes at him. 

He looks down at his feet before looking up at you, eyes soft. “Thank you for last night by the way. It really helped.” 

“Good. As long as you feel better than -” 

“I’ve got you. I’ll be fine.” 

“You’re going to be late. I’ll see you later okay.” 

You send him off, watching him walk down the hall until he disappears down the staircase. You feel like a mom sending her child to their first day of kindergarten. It was Shawn's first day really alone, well until you got there, but you were still a nervous wreck.

…..

As luck would have it, the only class you had for the day was canceled. Leaving Shawn on campus all day. Alone. 

You kept telling yourself that he would be fine, that he had your number, and you know if he needed anything he’d call but that could only help so much. So you called James over in an attempt to calm your nerves. He was like a big brother to you, always your voice of reason, and had no qualms telling you when you were being a neurotic brat. 

He was sat at the kitchen counter watching you shuffle around the kitchen making tea. Everyone says it's supposed to be soothing, but you’re on your fifth cup and you are anything but soothed. 

“How's the kid?” 

“He’s good. I think. He was oddly...relaxed this morning.” 

“That’s good, right?” James asked, obviously confused as to why you were panicking so much.

Since the ‘movie incident’, he’d been a massive help with Shawn. You didn’t feel nearly as qualified to help him out like James, but Shawn was so dependent on you,  so you milked James for all the information you could. 

You spilled every detail to him about how Shawn was doing, so seeing you panic when he seemed fine for the first time in days, just didn’t make any sense. 

“Yeah. It’s just - the whole weekend he was glued to my hip, ya know? Then this morning he woke up like… I don’t know.”  

You take another sip of your tea, tapping your foot against the linoleum of your kitchen floors.  

“How are you?” 

“What?” you ask, focusing your eyes back on James. 

“You’ve been checking your phone every five minutes.” he chuckled, tilting his head toward the phone charging on the counter. 

“I’m just nervous for him. He still has it stuck in his head that he’s this horrible person after the movies and I don’t know how to change his mind.” 

“Let me talk to him. Maybe a good Lads night out will do him some good.” He tilts, cocking a brow and that cheeky smirk on his face. 

You’d known him for decades, and every time you saw that smirk the two of you ended up in trouble. Good times for sure, but trouble nonetheless. 

“No.” 

“Why not?!” 

“Because you’re going to teach him some bad habits and that's the last thing he needs right now.” You scold, taking another sip of your tea. 

It still wasn’t working. 

“I’ll be on my best behavior I promise.” he smiles, holding his hands up,  “Besides he hasn’t socialized in a week, it’ll do him some good.”

He was right. Shawn’s pretty much isolated himself from all his friends. You tried to encourage him to at least call them, let them know that he didn’t completely drop off the planet but he was too busy mopping to be bothered. 

But he did take a liking to James, and maybe being around another vampire, other than you, in a more casual setting would help him adjust. 

“Fine. But there will be rules I don’t want him -” 

You’re interrupted by the shrill tone of your cell phone ringing. In a second you’ve got your phone in your hands and you see Shawn’s name flash across the screen and your heart drops. 

“Shawn?” you answer, voice frantic. 

“I did it!” he sounds giddy, and for the first time all day you finally relax, “I went to class and I was fine! I had a moment at my second one - but I stepped out and did that breathing thing you taught me and I was fine.” 

“That’s great bub! I told you’d be okay.” 

Hearing him so happy, and proud of himself did something to your heart and you couldn’t help the stupid smile on your face. 

“I know. I just. I wanted to call you and tell you. I’m walking into a club meeting, but I’ll see you when I get home okay?” 

_ Home.  _

He thought of your apartment as home? 

When you hang up, you look over at James and he’s got his eyebrows scrunched together like he’s plotting something. 

“What is it?” 

“Nothing. I um - I take it Shawn’s doing okay.” he stuttered, toying with his daylight ring. 

“Yeah, yeah. He sounds great. I gave him a little pep talk last night and, it must have helped.” You say slowly, confused at his sudden attitude change. 

James was being weird. Not his usual ‘I’m just a mysterious guy’ charming weird either. This was different. 

“That’s good.” he chirps giving you a tight smile, “I better get going before I’m late for a class of my own. I’ll see you later.” He comes around the counter placing a kiss to the cheek. 

“Yeah.” 

You watched him walk out of your apartment, flashing one last tight smile at you before closing the door behind him.  

_ Whatever.  _

 


	4. part iv

Shawn seemed to be finally adapting. The rest of the week he managed to go to all of his classes without much of a fuss form you, and only called you once during the day.  He did, however, insist on having lunch with you and James, regardless of how well he was doing he was still insecure and the fear of ‘vamping out again’ still lingered in the back of his mind. He just felt safer having one of your close. Which was nice, because you’d grown to really like having Shawn around too, and your heart was getting soft for the brown-eyed newbie. 

_ Very soft.  _

James, on the other hand, was getting pissy with all the time you and Shawn spent together. You figured maybe it was because he felt like the third wheel, but you’d known the guy for half a century and you’d never seen him behave the way he did around Shawn.  Most of the time, Shawn didn’t pick up on his slick remarks, but you knew him well enough to know when he was being a smart ass. And when he wasn’t doing that, he was ignoring him. 

It didn’t make any sense. Last week he was happily playing big brother, and this week he was the bitter middle child. 

The three of you were sitting at your usual spot for lunch on campus, and just as he’d been doing all week, James was ignoring Shawn and pouting. You tried to engage him in the conversation - more like threatening with glares and kicks under the table -  but he wouldn’t so much as look at Shawn. It went on for about fifteen minutes before he finally said something, interrupting Shawn mid-sentence. 

“Hey man, can you give us a minute.” 

Shawn looked over at you with his trademark lost puppy eyes, and you give him your best attempt at a smile. 

“It’s fine, go get yourself something to eat. We’ll be here.” 

“Alright,” he mumbles, getting up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. 

As soon as Shawn was out of sight, you turn to James and hit his shoulder. 

“What the hell is going on with you?” He didn’t say anything, keeping his eyes, downplaying with his daylight ring. “James.”

Jesus Christ.  What is with the men in your life recently? First Shawn, with his general pouting and vampire ‘puberty’ and now James. You’d really had enough with the mood.

“Can I ask you a question?”  He straightens up a bit, and you can tell that this is about more than him just being jealous of the time you’re spending with Shawn.

You give him a prompting nod, tilting your head to one side.   

“When Shawn had his episode at the movies last week, how did you know?” 

“I don’t know I could just feel it. It was a little bit different though. I mean I felt like I was hungry and anxious and then it was like a magnet pulling me to him. It was weird.”  you explain nonchalant, taking a sip from your iced coffee. 

“Have you noticed how... easy it is for you to get Shawn to listen to you.” 

That was hardly true. He still would fight you on things and throw little tantrums when you’d cut off his blood bags for the day. But in general…

“Yeah sort of?” he looks at you, tilting his head. He was looking at you with that look that always made you nervous. The one that made you feel like you were about to get scolded, for staying out past curfew. 

“But I mean, I’m all he’s known besides you, and he trusts me. I was the same with you when you found me, remember.” you rush trying to explain yourself. 

“No, you weren’t. You were a real twit actually.” he tries to smile, and lighten up the mood, but it wasn't working, “I think Shawn is sired to you?” 

“He’s what?” 

“Sired. It’s not super common and it’s been ages since I’ve seen it but -” 

“What does that even mean?” 

You’d never heard the term before, granted you were pretty young compared to James. But still, you’d been through quite a lot since becoming a vampire you thought you would have heard of it before. But judging by the look on James face you weren’t sure if you wanted to know. 

“He’s connected to you.” 

“What like mates?!” 

You had developed a crush on Shawn, sure. He was cute and adorable as all get out. But mates? 

“No, that's completely different you just - have an influence over him a very strong influence.” 

“But I don't compel him. He’s a vampire I can’t -” 

“It’s not quite compelling, either. Its similar but this isn’t intentional. Some vampires can just... do it?” 

You roll your eyes at him annoyed. He wasn’t giving you any real answers, and his skirting around the issue was only making you more anxious. He was the older one, he was the one that was supposed to be calm and help you through moments like this. 

“James, you not making any sense.” 

“It’s a gene. It's passed down, through bloodline,” he pauses for a moment, leaning in closer voice nervous, “But only alphas carry the gene.”  

Clyde.

He’s the bastard of a vampire that turned you, and you swore you’d never speak of him ages ago. It felt like a different lifetime, you and Clyde. You weren’t yourself when you were with him, a monster, and if it wasn’t for James finding you when he did you don’t know where you’d be. 

And now, here you were over a hundred years later and that prick still manages a way to interfere with your life. Ruin the little bit of happiness you have. 

“So I’ve got him hypnotized? Is this some weird vampire Stockholm syndrome?” 

“No, no. If he didn’t want you around then he’d say something. He may not be able to do a whole lot about it. But if he didn’t want to stay with you, you’d know it.” He says eyes, sympathetic, “All it means is that he’ll take instruction from you. Which is good, right? I mean you were able to talk him down Thursday. And you got him back in class.” 

He was doing anything he could to make you feel better, and you appreciate him for the effort but the more he explained it the more upset you became. 

“So anything I say he’ll just do?” 

“If it’s a statement, yes. It doesn’t work if it’s a question or a suggestion. So, if you say ‘you should go to class’, nothing. But if you say go to class or -”

“Go get something to eat.” You recite, eyes cast down. 

“Exactly,” he says sadly. 

Just as you hated seeing Shawn upset, he felt the same about you. He took care of you when you needed him most, you were like his little sister. 

“Hey, the kid obviously has a crush on you and that hasn’t changed it may be amplified with the changes and everything but -” 

“So that's fake too.” You snap

Your feelings were hurt, and part of you thought maybe more than they should be. But dammit, it stung. 

“No.” James soothed, pulling you in for a one-armed hug. 

“It’s fine.” You lamented, taking another sip of your iced coffee. 

Shawn comes back all smiles with a sandwich and chips, naturally finding a spot next to you.

“Want them?” He smiles, holding out the bag of chips to you. 

“Sure, thanks.”

You sit through the remainder of your lunch silently nibbling on the chips, and giving nods when needed, while James gave Shawn some insight into some of his professors. Now that the cat was out of the bag, James couldn’t seem to shut up. 

“You okay?” Shawn asks, softly a hand on your knee. 

_ Damnit! _  The emotions thing was meant to be one way. 

You give him another rehearsed nod, paired with a closed-lip smile, and James moves quickly to change the subject. 

“So Shawn are you ready for this weekend?” James asks, throwing you a wink. 

“What’s this weekend?” 

You see the smile on Shawns face and your mood instantly lifted. He was just so precious when he was happy. You didn't see it enough, and you hated it. 

“You and I are going out?” 

“We are?” 

“Yep! You’ve been stuck with this one far too long, I think it’s time to let out some steam.” 

The smile fades from his face, and he looks over at you, brows furrowed, and you stop him before he even starts. 

“Go. It’ll be fun.”

“Yeah, yeah okay.” He beams, looking over at James. 

You smirk between the two of them, and run a soft hand through Shawn's curls, “Just, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” 

  
  



	5. part v

You were happy for Shawn, he was finally doing things a normal 20-year-old college kid should. Going out for a drink with a buddy, after a long week of classes without a care in the world. 

But he wasn’t normal, and because of that you couldn’t help but to worry about him,  there was still a voice in the back of your head, telling you it wasn’t going to end well. You kept running the worst case scenarios over and over again in your head and every time you tried to convince yourself otherwise, you just couldn’t shake the feeling. 

So in a sad attempt the get your mind off it, you spent the whole night walking laps around your tiny apartment, busying yourself with cleaning the kitchen and making tea. You even tried to watch one of your old favorite movies, but nothing seemed to fully put your mind at ease.  

You were in the middle of making your fifth cup of tea when you hear the two of them, coming down your hallway, Shawn not making any sense and much louder than necessary. You rush to the door and before James gets the chance to knock, you’ve got the door flung open and you’re not the slightest surprised at what you see. 

“Special delivery,” James smirked, arm around Shawn’s waist, holding him up with Shawn's arm wrapped around his shoulder.

“Honey! I missed you so much.” Shawn slurs with the dopiest grin on his face. 

All you could do was shake your head fondly at the two of them. You definitely couldn’t let on that Shawn’s newfound nickname for you was starting to have an effect. The first time he said it you thought it was a fluke. But then it happened a few more times, and now it’s become a regular thing when he’s groggy or grumpy. And drunk apparently.   

“Shawn, bub your drunk.” you smile, patting his cheek. 

“I am. I still missed you though.” you don’t say anything, just biting your lip holding in a laugh. There was nothing he could do, that wasn’t completely and utterly adorable.  

“You didn’t miss me?” he accuses, with a pout leaning closer to you. 

“I missed you, I promise. Let's get you sat down, yeah?” 

You step aside, allowing James to come in and plop Shawn down on your couch, and he immediately cuddles himself into one of your pillows. 

You turn to James, who made himself comfortable at your kitchen bar, arms folded. 

“A few drinks?” 

“You said a few drinks. I said a lads night out.” He chuckled, flashing you his most charming smile, “He had fun, didn’t you Shawn?” 

“So much fun!  Honey you should have been there it was - it was so much fun.” 

Again with the honey. 

He needs to stop before your heart explodes. 

“I’m happy for you, but you are probably going to end up regretting it.” 

Despite vampires impeccable ability to heal, you were still able to get hangovers. You could bounce back quickly, but you were still just as miserable as anyone else at the start. 

“Never. Nope. James is the best. I love you, man.” He smiles, throwing James a thumbs up, before burying himself back into the pillow. 

“You are a terrible influence.” 

“I’m just fulfilling my role as cool big brother.” 

“Well, next time I'm going with because apparently the two of you need a chaperone.” You say voice firm but a smile on your face. “How was he?” 

“He was fine. No vampiric outbursts.” He says, and you roll your eyes at his dramatics. 

Ever since the ‘sired’ conversation, he’d been much more teasing of your relationship with Shawn. 

“Did he say anything?” 

“Is that why you agreed to this? So you can get information from me?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Shit outta luck,  _ honey _ . It’s confidential.” you look up from your tea, raising your brow at him. Up until now, he’d never heard Shawn use the nickname, and now you’re sure you will never hear the end of it. 

“He didn’t say anything. Talked about you though. A lot.” He smirks, making your face heat up. 

That was in fact very valuable information. 

“How long is he gonna crash here?” 

“I told him as long as he wants. Until he feels comfortable being on his own.” you  say, shrugging your shoulders, but James is still looking at you with that little smirk, “What?” 

“Nothing I - 've never seen you like this.” 

“Like what?” 

“Sweet.” He says through a chuckle. 

“Aww, thanks, James. Love you too.” 

“No, I just mean ever since I’ve known you, you've had a wall up. I mean I know you’ve always had a big heart but usually when you do something nice your so blase about it. But with him, you’re so -” 

“You telling me I’m getting soft in my old age?” 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying. But it’s good.” 

Walking to the kitchen, you pour a small cup of B positive and take it to Shawn, whose nearly passed out on the couch. 

You reach a hand down, carding it through his curls getting his attention. 

“Shawn, get up. Drink some of this for me, ‘kay?” 

“I don’t wanna.” he denies,  but he’s got his hand reaching out for the cup anyway.  

“I know you don’t but it’ll make you feel better.” 

He finishes most of it, handing it back to you and giving you those puppy eyes, and you already know what he’s going to do before he opens his mouth. 

“Can I sleep with you again? I don’t like the air mattress out here, and I like when you hold me. It feels nice.” 

You can see James face out of the corner of your eye, and if not for your stomach doing somersaults at his words, you’d be embarrassed. 

“If you can make it to my room, then yes.” 

He just nods his head, and slowly starts making an attempt to fully sit up on your couch. 

You turn towards James, who still sat at your bar, with the same smirk that’s been plastered on his face since he stepped foot into your apartment. 

“Do you want tea or something?” 

“No I think I’ve done my job for the night,” he chuckles nodding toward Shawn, “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” 

“Yeah.” 

You go to walk him out but he turns, looking at you biting his lip and rubbing at the back of his neck. 

“What is it?” you ask slightly annoyed. He was always hiding things from you lately and it was starting to get to you. 

“When we were at the bar, there were these girls and - they were definitely vampires but I don’t know something was off.”

It was some weird thing vampires could do. It was like sonar, you can tell any vampire. It doesn’t go far. But when another vampire is in the room you can feel it. It’s not the same sired magnet you feel with Shawn, it's more like vibrations that only last for a moment. A mini earthquake. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I don't’ know. I mean they didn’t come up to say hi or anything it’s just - something wasn’t right. Other than them compelling the bartender out of free drinks.” 

“Probably some drifters looking for a good time.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Just - watch Shawn. And keep an eye out.” 

“Of course.” 

You could see it in his face that he was battling with himself to say more, but he didn’t and neither did you. 

“Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight troublemaker.” 

When you turn back to Shawn he’s finally sat up on the couch, scrolling on his phone. 

“Alright you, let's get to bed.” 

“Okay.” 

Once you’ve got him situated in your bed, you go to your bathroom to finish up your nightly routine, when you hear him softly calling your name. 

“Yeah.” 

You walk out of the bathroom to see him, snuggled up in your covers, curls messily handing in his face. He reaches his hand out towards you and you take it, kneeling down next to the bed running your free hand through his hair. 

“What is it bub?”

“Thank you for not leaving me. Everyone always leaves but you didn’t. Thank you.” 

There was something in his eyes, he was so vulnerable and sad. You didn’t know what he meant. Shawn never talked about his life before you found him, and anytime he’d begin a story he was quick to end it. 

“Of course Shawn.” 

With that he pulls you into bed, turning his back to you and bringing your arm around his waist, making you the big spoon.

“You’re very good at this.” he slurs into the pillow. 

You giggle and place a soft peck to the back of his neck. 

“Go to sleep bub.

Even with everything, you knew about the sire bond was nagging at the back of your head. That this didn’t mean anything. That he was just clingy and cuddly because he couldn’t help it, and you thought maybe blaming it on that would help you get any romantic thoughts about Shawn you had out of your head. But it didn’t. Because Shawn's feelings, nor yours had anything to do with the sire bond.  There was nothing you could do about the new cuddly vampire that was slowly stealing your heart. 

 


	6. part vi

**_Campus Security Alert_ **

_ Dear students, _

_  Two female students were injured outside the John F. Huffington building early yesterday evening, seemingly an animal attack. Until the animal is found, a campus-wide curfew will be enforced. All students but be in their assigned housing complex by 7 pm. We recommend you refrain from walking alone, avoid the wooded areas, near and around campus. If you are outside, past curfew please try to remain in lighted areas and make your way back to your dorm. If you see anything please contact animal- _

You couldn’t breathe. Your hands shook as you read through the security email your school had sent out over and over again as if the words would magically erase. It was your worst fear come to life, and even though you’d hoped everything would be okay, deep down you knew something like this would happen. Because for you nothing good ever lasted for more than a few months. It was your curse. 

 It was coming up on two months of Shawn staying at your place, everything was going well. You could see Shawn’s confidence was up, he was smiling more, and when it came to his relationship with you he’d began making it clear that he enjoyed your company. Genuinely, and more than you being his security blanket.  You’d catch a long glance there, and notice the blush that’d show up whenever you got close. 

He was always welcome at your place, but you were about ready to lug him back to his dorm for the rest of the semester. But with this, there was no way you could let that happen. 

You storm out of your room, into the living room to see Shawn sitting on the couch, legs propped up on the coffee table, papers and open books scattered around him. 

You push his feet off the table, and shove your phone in his face. 

“Shawn. What is this?” 

He looks up at you like you've lost your mind. “What!?” 

You push your phone further into his face, and he takes it from you giving it a once-over. 

“No this-this wasn’t me I didn't do that.” He stammers, wide-eyed. 

You hear the tone of his voice and you want to believe him, but you can’t. You can’t let your feelings for Shawn cloud your judgment. You have to look at the situation objectively, and right now you can’t rule him out.  

You take a seat next to him reaching for one of his hands, and he lets you. You look up at his eyes, soft, begging him to tell you to truth and just rip off the band-aid so you can start damage control as soon as possible. 

“Shawn -” 

“It wasn’t me! I swear.” 

“If you tell me, I won’t get mad. Okay? We can work -” 

Shawn is visibly upset, you can see it in his eyes and it’s the last thing you want to do. But you feel like you are being backed into a corner. Who would you be, if you didn’t at least investigate the possibility?

“It wasn’t me! God, do you really think I’d do something like this?” He ripped his hand out of yours, and the look on his face changes from hurt to pissed. 

Now you look like an asshole, and you want to take it back but it’s too late. The damage is already done. 

He stands up, tossing the phone at you and before you even get a chance to stop him, he’s locked himself in your bathroom. The only place he can have some kind of privacy.  

You follow after him, knocking on the door softly a few time. “Bubs?” you use the nickname hoping it could get you some brownie points, and soften him up a little but it backfires. 

“Leave me alone.” his voice isn’t loud or angry. It’s broken, wet and shaky. 

“I believe you okay.” 

“Go away!” he snaps and then you can hear a sniffle from the other side of the door. “Please.” 

You decide on sitting on the other side of the door and wait him out but after almost ten minutes you realized it was a lost cause. He wasn’t going to come out until he was ready, so you were going to give him his time. It was when another fifteen passed that you decided to bring in reinforcement. 

“He’s been in there for almost a half hour.” You mumble, toying with your necklace around your neck as you walk James into your small apartment. 

“You know you can just, make him open the door?” James says through a smirk. Taking a seat at the kitchen bar. 

“I’m not going to do that.” you pout, crossing your arms across your chest. 

You always try to avoid using your little-sired trick. You hate the idea of being in Shawn’s head that way. Even if the day came where you’d have no choice, you would still feel icky about it. 

James looks between you, and your bedroom door, where he can hear Shawn’s little sniffles. 

“What’s wrong with him?”

You take your phone from your back pocket and pull up the campus alert email, handing to James. 

He takes the phone from your hand, and as his eyes scan the words his face changes just as your’s had earlier. “Shit.” 

“I know. I asked him about it and -” 

“Asked him or accused him?” James said, scolding.

You look down at your feet, biting the inside of your cheek. You knew you fucked up, and you knew you were on your way to another one of James’ famous lectures but there was nothing he could say that’d make you feel any worse than you already do. 

“I didn't mean to.”

He lets out a sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose. You cannot even count the number of times he’s needed to save your ass after doing something impulsive, reckless, or stupid. It was incredible you were still friends. 

“Shawn would never do something like this, you know that.” He said, softly nodding his head towards your bathroom. 

Over the short amount of time he’d known Shawn, he’d become quite protective of his new kid brother. 

“I jumped to conclusions and I shouldn’t have. I get that but- it was sloppy. Attacking right before the sun went down, where basically the whole school could see? Who else would do something like that other than a new vampire?” 

There was a moment between the two of you until it hits you, “Wait, didn’t you say you saw some girls, last weekend? At the bar with Shawn.” 

“Yeah but -” 

“But what, James? The girls were on campus, the attacks happened in the middle of the quad, I’m sorry but this couldn’t be any more clear.” 

“It’s not just campus.” He reveals, sighing loudly.  

You quirk your eyebrow up, prompting him to continue. 

“People have been going missing over in Lindon for the last few months, and a few ‘animal attacks’ just off campus as well. After the third one, I started keeping track. 

“What are you saying?” 

“I’m saying we have a serious problem. And I don’t know who’s responsible but -” 

James stops and looks past you over your shoulder. You turn around to see Shawn standing in the doorway of your bedroom, his eyes a still a little red. 

Shawn looks at James and then to you. “Responsible for what?” He asks, voice cracking a bit. 

“Nothing.” 

He looks at you for a moment, brows furrowed together. He opens his mouth to say something but quickly closes it, thinking that there was no use. He rolls his eyes and heads back into your bedroom, but before he could James calls him over. 

“What are you doing?” You snap at James through gritted teeth. 

“This involves him.” 

“No, it doesn’t.”  You turn back going to usher him out “Shawn, I’ll be there in a second.” 

“No,” James says, looking at you all business. He turns back to Shawn, “Shawn, sit.” He points to the couch and the three of you take a seat. Shawn sat between you and James. 

“This is about me isn’t it.” He mumbles, softly under his breath, 

“Not exactly.” 

Shawn thinks he hears a tone in James’s voice and he panics. 

“Do you want me to go?  I get it if you do, I mean I’ve been here for a while and there’s -”  

“No bubs it’s. It’s nothing like that.” You sooth, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck and he leans into your touch. 

“Shawn. How much do you know about vampires? Our history?” James asks, getting his attention. 

You look away from James, occupying yourself by playing with Shawn's hair. You’d kept so much from him, and now James was going to see just how shitty of a job you were doing of taking care of him. He’d never say it of course. He probably didn’t even see it that way.

Shawn looks at James doe-eyed, “Not, a lot. Just the things you guys have told me. And I’ve kind of figured some things out on my own.” 

You look at him confused, wanting him to continue.  

“Well, after we went to the movies. I got kinda freaked out because I don’t know I kind of realized what my life is now. And so I sort of googled some things, which I know isn’t the best source of information but um… I read some folklore. None of it really made any sense though, there were too many stories. And a lot of it I knew was bullshit. You know about garlic and the whole reflection thing.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me? You could have asked.”  You asked, a little upset. “Because there’s obviously something you don’t want me to know, and I didn't know how to ask.” 

“What else did you read.” 

“There was something about compulsion, I’ve tried it, I don’t think it works though.” 

“Oh god.” you groan, running a hand over your face. 

The last thing he needed to learn but you’ll deal with it another time. But you make a note of it. 

“What?”

“Don’t worry about it. What else?”

He takes some time, trying to remember all the things he’d read and you hope that he doesn’t say anything about the sire bond. James said it’s rare, so maybe it was rare enough there wasn’t any folklore for him to read. This conversation was heavy enough you didn’t need to add that on top of it. 

“Ummm...I read about the sun, obviously. Vervain? I think is what it was called.” He gets quiet and looks away from you, eyes cast down as he starts toying with his ring, “And um, mates.” 

With Shawn distracted with his ring, James flashes you a little smirk, and you answer with a glare. Now was not the time, for him to poke fun at your relationship status with Shawn. Whatever it is.  

You and James wanted to let Shawn lead the conversation, so you sat until he was finally ready to speak. 

“Are we...are we a nest?” He asks. 

He says it so innocently, you don’t know how to explain it to him. “What do you think that means?” 

“A group of vampires that stick together right? Like a family?”  He looks at you and his eyes are so soft your heart hurts. 

_ A family. _ He saw you as a family. 

You give him a tight-lipped smile, and reach over, taking his hand in yours. “No bub, we aren’t. A nest….they...it’s not a good thing. It’s a  group of vampires that travel together yes but-” 

“Well, what’s the difference?” 

You freeze. How do explain such an ugly thing to someone as innocent to all of this as Shawn? James can see you struggling and he steps in, taking the lead. 

“Nests live by a different code than we do.” 

Shawn looks between the two of you, eyebrows knitted together. Both of you were throwing so much information at him at once, and he had no idea what anything meant, his head was spinning. 

“You see there are vampires like us, who try to live a normal life and do what we can from feeding on people. And then there are those who don’t respect that.” 

“They're dangerous,” Shawn says matter of fact. 

“Yes, extremely. To them, humans are just play things. Get a group of them and you’ve got a nest. They Feed off of each other's negative energy and they lose themselves. Any small bit of humanity they may have had is gone.” 

You at James, trying to tell him to stop, to soften the blow because with every word he spoke you could feel Shans fear. 

“They aren’t good people Shawn.” 

“Oh. Okay.” He says, accepting the answer not wanting to explore it anymore. 

James clears his throat, trying to prepare himself for the next part of this conversation that he was equally dreading, though he’d never say anything. “The attacks on campus -” Shawn goes to object, but James puts up a hand to stop him, “We know it wasn’t you. It’s someone else, we just don’t know who yet.” 

“Another Vampire? There's more of us here?”  Shawn asked confused. He could hardly wrap his head around the fact that there were more like him, let alone someone like him that would intentionally hurt people. 

“Apparently. And until we can find out who, I need you to be careful. Whoever it is, they’re not like us, Shawn. They are very dangerous.” 

“How am I suppose to tell the difference? I only knew you were a vampire was because she told me.”

You step in, softening your tone, “Shawn do you remember last weekend at the bar? And there were those girls there?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Did you feel any weird? Anything at all?” 

“I mean...maybe? I don’t know.” Shawn looks at you, his eyes showing that he is scared and confused and lost.  

“What did it feel like?”

“I just got a little shaky for a second, like a shiver, and then it was gone.”

“That’s it. That’s how you know if there are unfamiliar vampires around. Think of it as a security laser or sonar.” You nod, reassuringly. 

“So what? If I feel something just - “ Shawn stops and starts, unsure of what to say. 

“Tell me or James, and we’ll take it from there. Okay?”

“Yeah okay.” 

The conversation didn’t go past that. He’d already been thrown a tone of information, you figured he didn’t need to hear anything else. He seemed to accept all the answers you gave him, and when it was over it was as if he’d forgotten all about it. But you couldn’t stop thinking. All you could think about was keeping Shawn safe. You repeated it to yourself like a chant. 

_ Keep Shawn safe. Keep Shawn safe. _


	7. part vii

There were two more attacks after you sit down with Shawn and all three of you were on edge. Shawn kept asking questions, like a precious kid and you dodged every single one of them. You didn’t know what to say, you didn’t trust yourself to say anything. You were scared, and while you didn’t know exactly what was happening, you had a hunch, and the thought terrified you. 

Normally you would stay on campus until Shawn's classes were over and walk back home together. But you had gotten out of classes early, and you just wanted to go home and relax. So you sent Shawn a text, telling him you’d see him at home, and headed out. 

You came crashing into your apartment, tripping over a stray sneaker Shawn had left out in front of the door. You let out a loud swear, and then you feel something strange. You look up, and there’s a man standing in your apartment staring out the window, their back to you. 

“Hello, Darling.” 

The voice is exactly how you’d remembered. They one you’d tried the last eighty years to forget. You wanted to stand up to him, to stand your ground, and get him out of your apartment but you can't. You stand there frozen, throat dry while you watched the man walk around the apartment like it was his own him. 

“You were far too easy to find. Thought I taught you better than that.” 

You finally find your voice to respond but it comes out far more squeaking than you wanted. “I don’t have a reason to hide.” 

“I beg to differ.” He smiles, throwing the magazine he’d been flipping through down, making his way to the kitchen. “Lovely place you’ve got here. Quite cozy.” He’s much too comfortable in your place and you don’t want to even think about how long he’d been there. What all he’d touched or seen, or taken. “I saw the blood bags in the refrigerator. You really...turned over new leaf didn’t you?” 

“What do you want, Clyde?” 

“Just visiting a friend. Maybe rekindle an old flame.” 

Before you even get the chance to respond, a devilish grin spreads across Clyde's face, his eyes looking right behind you. “Oh, you’ve got a pet?”  

You don’t even have to look back to know who it’s Shawn. You can feel it’s Shawn and you were petrified. 

Shawns moves to you, only in the way a vampire could, putting himself between you and Clyde. You can feel Shawn’s anger radiating through your body, and every part of you wanted to reach out, grab him and help him calm down but you were frozen. You know that he was trying to protect you, play alpha male but now was not the time. The last thing that you needed was a very hormonal Shawn attempting to fight a vampire centuries years older, and stronger than the two of you combined. 

“Oh. You’ve made yourself a boy toy. Guess I did teach you something.” His eyes light up at the revolution on Shawn being a vampire, a new toy he can play with.

“Who the fu -”  Shawn spits, but you cut him off before he could get any more out. 

Clyde lets out another laugh looking away from Shawn back to you. “I like him. Be sure to keep him around, maybe bring him -”

With the mention of Shawn suddenly you found your voice. You grit your teeth, trying to hold your composure. “Clyde. Go.” 

“Alright,” he says calmly, holding up his hands, “ a gentleman knows when he’s overstayed his welcome. I’ll see you around. I quite like it here in little old Laurel Hills.” 

As soon as he’s out the door you go to the door making sure to lock it, leaning your head against the door trying to catch your breath. You are not sure if you want to scream or cry. If you’re angry or sad. All you know is that you’re overwhelmed. 

When you turn around, Shawn looks like he’s ready to do something incredibly stupid. You pull yourself towards him, wrapping your arms around his waist. 

“Shawn, hey - it’s okay.” He doesn’t look at you, eyes glued to the door ready to take off any second. You bring your hands up to frame his face, thumbs rubbing circles on his cheeks in an attempt to calm him down. But you can still feel him, your body vibrating from his anger. 

“Bubba.” That gets him to look down at you, eyes going softer, “Look, I’m okay. Everything's okay.” You bring your hand up to his hair, and he rests his forehead against yours, trying to follow your breathing until he finally calms down.

You drag Shawn to sit down on the couch and he immediately pulls you into him, your head on his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around your waist.  You have never seen Shawn like this, and the way he was holding you, it didn’t feel the way it normally did, but it was nice. 

You let him cuddle you for the next hour, telling yourself it was for Shawn’s benefit. That having you close makes him feel better, calmer. But you’d be lying to yourself if you said the feeling was not mutual. Right now you needed, the way he’s needed the last two months.  

“Who was that guy?” He whispers into your hair.

“No one.” 

Shawn shifts himself a little and makes you look up at him. He looks down at you with eyes, more serious than you’d seen ever seen them, demanding you be honest with him. 

“He broke into your apartment and threatened you. Who was he?” 

There was no point in lying to him. Shawn would find out the truth eventually, but that didn’t make it any easier. 

“His name is Clyde. He’s the one -” you stutter trying to find the words to explain exactly who he was to you.  “he turned me. We were together for a while after that but it just didn’t work out.” 

Okay, so you lied. But only a little and by omission, you just were ready to tell him the everything. Not yet.

“That’s all? Your ex just decided to break into your place because he what? Wants you back?” 

You can feel his anger bubbling up, and it makes you even more anxious. 

“Well, not exactly no. It’s complicated.” 

“Then explain it to me,” he pleads, giving you the definition of puppy eyes, “I’m tired of you and James hiding things from me.” He stops and takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “There is a lot I have to learn and I get that, but like it or not, you dragged me into this the night you found me. So if something's going on, I need to know. You owe me that.” 

 You don’t like being reminded of how you came into Shawn’s life. Despite everything that happened how it happened, you are grateful for him now. He makes you happy. You are grateful for him now, and despite everything having him around - he made you happy. But remember what you did, and how he never got a choice because of your mistake, hurts you. 

He brings a hand up, gently caressing your cheek, “And, if it's that bad, I want to help. I want to protect you.” 

_ He _ wants to protect  _ you _ ? 

How could Shawn be so perfect? How could he think about protecting you, when you essentially ruined his life and threw him into a world he knows nothing about. Instead of worrying about himself, and being scared of all the new things he’s had to learn, he’s thinking about you. But you can't help but wonder if he’d even be this way, act as interested in you as he did if it weren't’ for the fact that you were his maker? Thay you were sired. 

“You’re right. You deserve an explanation, and I’ll give it to you, I will, but can we just not talk about it tonight.” He raises his eyebrow at you, challenging but you really didn’t want to fight “Shawn please.” 

“Alright.” 

Shawn did not want you out of his sight the rest of the night, always within arms reach and you didn’t mind. Knowing that Clyde could get into your apartment at any time, made you never want to let him go. But you had to at some point. 

You pull away from him, and second, you do, he grabs your arm, eye frantic trying to pull you back. You smile down at him and placed a light peck on his cheek. 

“I’m just going to change, I’ll be right back.” 

He pouts but still lets you go and watches you scurry off to your bedroom.  

Once you're out of sight, you make a dash for the bathroom, pulling your phone out opening your latest text conversation to James. 

**You:** Clyde

**James:** What?

**You:** Everything. It’s Clyde he’s back. 

**James:** Shit. 

You were fucked. 

Completely. 

And utterly. 

Fucked. 


	8. part viii

**_*Chicago, 1891*_ **

_ “Well love, I’m waiting,” Clyde whispered into your ear, pulling you from your sinful thoughts.  _

_ The room was loud and obnoxious, and if it weren’t for the drink in your hand or Clyde's arm around your waist you’d go mad.  _

_ “For what?” he smirked down at you, taking a sip from his own drink, smug as ever.  _

_ “Fine, you were right. It’s not so bad here,” he places a triumphant peck on your cheek and you pull away, “I still miss London though!”  _

_ “London was fun. But we outgrew it, sweets. Now we’re on to bigger and greater things Chicago is a great fit,” he chuckles into your ear, placing a kiss to the side of your head.  _

_ He was right, the two of you were starting to gain a bit of a reputation in London and it was only a matter of time before the two of you got caught, well you got caught. You weren’t happy about it in the slightest, you were finally out of the states and the last thing you wanted was to come back. You wanted to travel the world with him, but it was all about ‘patience.’ But Chicago was starting to grow on you, and it so far it proved to be the playground Clyde claimed it would be. You were just over ten years old, but it felt like you’d turned yesterday. The hunger never went away, and you felt like you were on edge all the time, but it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. In some ways it was….exhilarating.  _

_ He waves down one of the barmaids, and she skips her way down, leaning too far against the bar. She was a pretty girl, clearly into Clyde, but far too easy.  _

_ “Can I get another for me and the lady please.”  _

_ “Of course sir,” the young lady smirks and quickly makes her way off to prepare the drinks.  _

_ You scan the room again like you’d been doing all night trying to find the right girl. It was more difficult here than in London, you’d found. For one thing, the places were far too loud. Too many businessmen in suits with pretty girls in their laps with obnoxious laughs for you to concentrate. It wasn’t the worst brothel you’d been too so far in Chicago, but the ones in London were far nicer. And the girls here were far too eager. It was their job to show an interest of course but it was never any fun if they didn’t put up any kind of fight.  _

_ “Do you see anyone you like?” He cooed into your ear. You don’t say anything, eyes too focused on a girl across the room, talking to an older gentleman whose arm was wrapped securely around her waist.  _

_ She was beautiful and just Clyde's type. Your type. Dark hair, lighter eyes, and full breasts - she was perfect. And it seemed like she was looking at you; she thought the same of you.  _

“I thought you might like her,” he smirks, looking between the two of you. “Beautiful, isn’t she?” 

“ _ Do you like her?” you ask, eyes never leaving hers.  _

_ “It’s not about me tonight. She’s all yours, love.”  _

_ You turn to Clyde slight panic in your eyes. He’s always been the one to pull, especially the women. You pulled the guys sometimes but even then you were too nervous. And he was always best at picking. Everyone he picked was so...fun. And they always tasted so so good. It was like he had a skill you hadn’t mastered yet. There was no way you were ready.  _

_ “Go ahead, love. You can do it, just do exactly what I’ve taught you.”  _

_ You take a sip of your drink that you hadn’t even noticed was set in front of you, before finally padding your way over to her and the man whose hand has not left her side since you spotted her.  _

_ “Hi.”  _

_ “Well hello, I don’t think we’ve had the pleasure of meeting. You must be new here.”  _

_ “Oh no, I’m not new, I came with someone,” he laughs a hearty laugh, and takes a pull from his cigar, “A young lady like you shouldn’t be in a place like this. Guys may get the wrong idea.”  _

_ “I think I can manage, thank you for your concern.” You chirp, flashing him a tight smile, but your eyes still fixated on the one you came for. The pretty girl with the dark and light eyes. “Do you mind,” you move past him, taking the young lady by the hand and guiding her to one of the couches in the corner of the room,  _

_ “Excuse me -”  _

_ “Leave us.”  _

_ And just like that, the man walked away. Compulsion. It’s become your new favorite trick, and Clyde taught you well.  _

_ The two of you have a seat on the couch, across the room from Clyde, who’s got a perfect sight of the two of you.  _

_ “If you don’t mind me asking, what are you doing here?” the brunette asked, slow eyes glued to your lips.  _

_ “The same reason as everyone else.” She leans in closer, placing her hand on top of yours resting on the couch.   _

_ “Oh?”  _

_ “The gentleman over there,” you point to Clyde and him and he raises glass toward the two of you, a smug grin on his face, “we were wondering if you’d be interested in coming with us. Have a little fun of our own, somewhere a bit more intimate?”  _

_ “We aren't typically allowed outside the club while we’re workings” she stammered, unable to keep her focus as you leaned in closer.  _

_ “Oh don’t worry, we’ll make it worth your while.”  _

 

                                                     ---

“Honey. Wake up!” 

You rose from your sleep by Shawn’s hands framing your face, softly moving your face closer to his to make sure you were okay.  

“What-what are you doing in here?” you stammer, voice shaky. 

 Since the whole Clyde thing, you’ve been different. Shawn can tell, and as much as he wanted to cradle you every night, he let you have your space and went back out on the air mattress. He didn’t mind it all too much. He figured he could watch out for the door, get to Clyde first before he’d get a chance to get to you. He wasn’t happy about it, but if that’s what you needed, who was he to deny you. 

“You were talking in your sleep. Are you okay?” he coos, rubbing soothing circles onto your cheek. 

Shawn was putting it nicely. What he heard was whimpers of ‘no’ and ‘don’t’ and ‘please’ from you and it scared the living daylights out of him.

“Mhm, yeah. I’m fine,” he doesn’t believe you and you know he doesn’t but he gets up to leave your room anyway. But there’s a sudden mixture of loneliness and fear that hits you that makes you change your mind. “Wait can you - can you stay with me?” 

“Of course.”

Like he had on so many nights before, he crawls into your bed, making himself comfortable under the sheets, this time pulling you into his chest, wrapping his arms around your waist, placing a soft kiss to your shoulder. 

He doesn’t want to ask because he knows the answer, but he can’t hold it in and asks anyway. 

“Was it about that Clyde guy?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Not really.” 

He notices the way your body shivers a little at the thought it and he squeezes you a little tighter. 

“I know you don’t want me involved, but just know I’ll do everything I can to protect you from him. Okay?” 

You turn to look at him, reaching your hand up resting it on his cheek, “You’re too sweet for your own good, you know that.” 

“You tell me almost every day,” he laughs and then he gets serious, “This may sound crazy and I know -” 

You stop him, then because you know where this is going. “Whatever you think you want to say, don’t. Wait two weeks. If you still feel like you have to say it, then you can tell me then. Deal?” 

“Deal.” he concedes. 

\----

You hadn’t been able to shake your dream --nightmare-- the past few days and being around Shawn was no help. You appreciated how much he cared, but he wasn’t doing much in the way of helping you get your mind off of things, so you dropped by Jame’s to try and be normal for a day. 

“Yes, Shawn I’m here. I’ll call you when I’m on my way back okay?” You smile into the phone rolling your eyes fondly. 

You hang up the phone. And turn back to James whose giving you the  _ look _ . Your voice always got a little higher when you talked to Shawn and you there was a little twinkle in your eye, (even when you were annoyed with him) and James always made sure to tease you about it whenever he caught it. Which was always. 

“The kid’s getting quite clingy. More than usual at least.” 

“He’s a bit freaked out after our apartment was broken into.” The two of you both ignore your slip but you can feel his eyes on you as you shift awkwardly in your spot on the couch. 

“Well, his fear isn't completely irrational.” 

“You’re my best friend, you're meant to make me feel better. It’s in the job description.” 

“My job is to tell you the truth. And pretending the problem isn’t there isn’t a smart idea for anyone. Especially Shawn.” 

“What's that supposed to mean?” 

“It means him being new, makes him vulnerable enough as is. You don’t need to make it worse.” 

“Excuse me?!” 

There was no reason for you to be as harsh as you were with him. You knew he was right. You really were making things harder on Shawn, but hearing it out loud was

“You know better than anyone else what Clyde is capable of.” you go quietly. You hate to think of your time with him. He was the definition of evil, he never needed a reason, he was just bad for the sake of it. It was fun for him, to strike the fear into anyone that so much as gave him a glance.

“And this shit with Clyde’s getting worse.”

“He’ll get bored eventually and move on. Until then we just, keep an eye out, run interference until he backs off.” 

“I don’t know about that. This….this shit is getting worse.” 

“Please don’t tell me that James.” 

You didn’t want to talk about this. You wanted to ignore it, ignore  _ him _ and wait for it to all blow all over, because for once in your life you were finally happy, and you wanted to hold onto that for as long as you could. Even if it were through rose-colored lenses. 

“There are too many people missing. And the attacks? There is no way one vampire could do  _ all _ of this,” he goes over to his desks in the corner of the room collecting a pile of papers and splays everything out on the coffee table in front of you. It’s a collection of “Missing Person” signs and newspaper clippings from the campus paper and a map. An actual fucking map, complete with connecting dots and circles.  

“What are you Sherlock fucking Holms?” 

He rolls his eyes at you but continues on not letting your little sassy fit distract him, “Look, I’ve been looking through everything and the people that are missing. I don’t think they are missing. They just don’t want to be found.” 

“Those kids have been missing for weeks, and at the risk of sounding incredibly morbid the likelihood of them being alive is slim to none. 

“We’re vampires, and our other friend is a witch. Do you really think it’s that simple?” 

“Okay, then what?” 

You take a minute to think because he’s looking at you like he’s waiting for the correct answer at a spelling bee competition but you can’t wrack your brain to find an answer. The situation seems pretty clear, Clyde is coming through town wreaking havoc completely ruining your life again and - “No..no,” you shake your head grabbing one of the missing posters, “There’s no way. Right? I mean why would he. He can’t.” 

“Yes. Clyde's got a nest,” he clears some things away from the map, pulling out a red marker, “It’s the only thing makes sense. The disappearances happened first, and then the attacks. Smaller clusters at first and then all of a sudden - a bunch of them at the same time, every single one of them sloppy and impulsive,” he leans in closer shoving a copy of a few police reports from a folder, “People have started to report sightings of some of the missing. Obviously, the cops aren’t doing shit about it. They’ve got it all in their heads that everyone is dead and folks are just grasping at straws. But it’s only a matter of time before an overzealous rookie fresh out of the academy goes poking around and finds something.” 

If what’s happening is what James says it is then it’s worse than its far worse than what either of you could have ever imagined. 

New vampires left to their own devices is in itself a dangerous situation. They were impulsive and incredibly impressionable. They come in contact with the wrong person and there’s not telling the horrors that could happen. Take that throw Clyde into the mix and is a passion for creating nests in peaceful communities and its a recipe for disaster. 

But factor in Shawn and you’ve got a whole new set of problems. You’d been working with Shawn, and he’s been doing great, but he’s still only a few months old. The same power Clyde has on these new vampires he’s making is the same power he can have over Shawn. If he comes into contact with Clyde or any of his Progenies you could lose him.  

When you don’t say anything for a while he already knows where your mind has gone. 

“I’m not going to let anything happen to him.” You sit up, changing the subject trying to get to the bottom of this. If there was no ignoring it now might as well dive in head first. 

“If they are attacking in light hours that means they’ve got to have a witch with them right? Someone's got to be making a shit ton of daylight jewelry.” 

“I already talked to Piper. If any new witches came to town her family would know about it,” he looks around the table of papers like he’ll find the answer to all his questions underneath one of the highlighters, “I just can't figure out what he wants” 

“You really think he needs a reason.” 

“Well, the only way to find out, and to fix this is to go talk to him.”

“Are you out of your mind?!” 

“Maybe. But I can’t think of a better way to end this than for you to go to him ask him what he’s doing here, meet whatever demands he has, and do whatever to get him out of here.” 

“You really think simply asking Clyde to stop would do anything?” you rolled your eyes letting out a bitter laugh. 

“Look. I know you were with Clyde for a long time, and you think you know him. But I’ve been around a lot longer than you and I know when things are going to get bad. And the way things are going, shit’s going to hit the fan quick. Now, unless you have a death wish, which… I don’t think you do, if we don’t do  _ something _ this is not going to end well. ”

“You don’t know that.” 

“What I know is he and his little degenerates are drawing too much attention. Attention brings hunters and hunters get us staked.” 

“I can’t.” 

“You’re like my sister, and I love you. But when it comes to Shawn you need to be smart. For the two of you,” he looks at you tilts his head to the side, “ I know you, and I know you’re in love with the kid and you're worried about him. But if Clyde doesn’t kill him, you keeping things from him will. You’ve got to talk to him. This involves him now.” 

“What am I supposed to say?” 

“At least start with the sire bond. After that, as much as much as you can.” He knew anything featuring Clyde was a soft spot for you, so he didn’t want to push you too far.  

“I just want him to go away.”

“I know you do. We’ll sort it out okay? We always do.” 

                                                   ----

You completely lost track of time while you were at James’ but apparently Shawn hadn’t. As soon as you walked through the door all you saw broad shoulders and curls pacing your small apartment, obviously too in his own head to hear you coming up the stairs. He didn’t turn until you closed the door behind you.  

“Honey! Where were you, I’ve been calling,” he spoke sternly with every intention of sounding authoritative, instead, it was adorable, just like everything else he did. 

Laughing a little, your mood instantly lifted, “I’m sorry, my phone died. I was at James’.”

“Okay well, bring an extra charger with you or something,” he says through a huff, hands on his hips. He was so protective of you, it was kind of adorable. Okay incredibly adorable. 

“Will do, grumpy,” you smile and walk over to him, wrapping your arms around his waist for a tight hug. And everything suddenly hit you. You just got dealt a handful of terrifying news, news that involved Shawn, and his safety. And your safety. It was all too much and you just needed a long tight Shawn hug.  

“Hey, are you okay?” he pulls your head up to look at him and his pout matches yours. 

“Let's go out this weekend! Let’s go somewhere. ” 

“What?” he laughs at your sudden mood swing. You hadn’t been right since the break-in, and it’s little moments like these that really made Shawn worry. 

“Let’s do something to distract ourselves from all this bullshit.” 

“Yeah okay. Where do you want to go?” 

“Somewhere special. I want to show you something."

  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
